Flanders (Robrecht III)
Flanders led by Robrecht IIICounty of Flanders is a custom civilisation by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations with contributions from Moriboe and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Flanders Antwerp, 1585. After 14 months of siege the city falls to the Spanish army. Only a couple of decades before it had been the richest city in Europe, accounting for 40% of world trade, and one of the most populous. Now over half its population - including many skilled tradesmen - migrate north, laying the commercial foundation for the subsequent Dutch Golden Age. The Dutch fleet, originally involved in attempts to end the siege, starts a blockade that would last for centuries to come. And so foreign rule continued for the Southern Netherlands, whose Dutch-speaking territories are nowadays known as the Flemish Community, comprising the north of Belgium. In the Middle Ages, this region consisted of the county of Flanders, the duchy of Brabant and the county of Loon. It has been a wealthy region for most of its history. Due to this and its central position, the area was strongly contested by Europe's great powers. Struggles for greater autonomy and to protect the local culture and language are a common theme throughout the history of Flanders. Robrecht III Robrecht (or Robert in English) was the oldest son of Guy of Dampierre from his first marriage with Matilda of Béthune. His father essentially transferred the reign of Flanders to him in November 1299, during his war with Philip IV of France. Robert of Béthune gained military fame in Italy, when he fought at the side of his father-in-law, Charles I of Sicily, against the last Hohenstaufens. Together with his father he took part in 1270 in the Eighth Crusade, led by Saint Louis. After his return from the Crusade he continued to be a loyal aid for his father, politically and militarily, in the fight against the attempts of the French King Philip IV the Fair to add Flanders to the French crown lands. Guy of Dampierre broke all feudal bonds with the French king in 1297, mainly under his influence. When in 1300 the resistance seemed hopeless Robert allowed himself to be taken prisoner, together with his father and brother, and taken to the French King. Shortly before that he had become the de facto ruler of Flanders. He was locked in the castle of Chinon. Contrary to popular belief, and the romantic portrayal by Hendrik Conscience in his novel "The Lion of Flanders", he did not take part in the Battle of the Golden Spurs. The novel however made him a symbol of Flemish nationalism. In 1305, after the Treaty of Athis-sur-Orge was signed, he was allowed to return to his county. His father had died in captivity a few months before. The terms of the treaty included loss of territory and a heavy fine, but ensured his continued rule over an autonomous Flanders. The execution of the treaty would mark the rule of Count Robert. Initially he achieved some success in moving the countryside and the cities to fulfill their financial duties. However, in 1310 he started to radically resist the French, with support of his subjects and his family. He managed to make a stand against the French King both diplomatically and militarily. When in 1319 he marched to Lille, which had been lost by terms of the treaty, the militia from Ghent refused to cross the Leie with him. When his grandson Louis I of Nevers pressured him as well, Robert gave up the battle and went to Paris in 1320 to restore feudal bonds with the French King. But even after that, he would hamper the execution of the Treaty of Athis-sur-Orge. Robert died in 1322, two months after his oldest son. He was buried in Flanders in Saint Martin's Cathedral in Ypres, as was his explicit wish to be buried on Flemish soil. Dawn of Man Hail to you, Robrecht III, the Lion of Flanders! You rule the prospering Flemish, whose intricate cloth and exquisite paintings attract merchants from far across Europe. A hero of Flemish autonomy and a crusader for the Christian faith, you resisted the efforts of your larger neighbours to bend Flanders to their whim. For this, your spirit remains as a guiding champion of Flemish nationalism and their thirst for independence. O' great knight, in the turmoil of this world can you defend the sovereignty of the Flemish people? Can you guard them from poverty and war, and ensure that their great cities remain bustling and rich? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Robrecht van Béthune, Count of Flanders and Nevers. Forgive me for my suspicion, but why have you come here? Not just to make pleasantries, or to gaze upon my stoat, I'm sure." Defeat: "I am defeated, and so too are my people. So I fear the Flemish nation shall fade into history." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Expand the Cloth Trade Our famous cloths are bought and sold the world over. Local and International Merchants flock to the market places of Flanders for a chance to purchase our exquisite broadcloths. It would not only be profitable to expand our Cloth Trade, but a matter of cultural pride. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Flanders * Must have researched Currency * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Domestic Trade Routes provide 25% more Food or Production * International Trade Routes provide +2 more Gold Patronise Baroque Painters The great painters of our country are hampered down by the poverty of anonymity. It would bring much cultural joy to the Flemish nation should the talents of these artists be shared with all the world. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Flanders * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 365 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gain a free Great Artist The Lion of Flanders Hendrik Conscience has completed a riveting tale of Flemish heroism: The Lion of Flanders, inspired by the victory of our medieval Militia against a numerous foe. This is a great work of Flemish identity, and has sent the country into a flurry of nationalism. Option 1: '''A magnificent novel for Flanders to treasure. * All cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 10 turns '''Linguistic Tensions Groups of French and German speaking minorities have begun to protest for recognition of their languages as official. They see the lack of use for their language in official laws and documents as an invalidation of their citizenship. We must act to resolve this issue before it gets out of hand. Option 1: '''Very well. French and German shall become official languages of Flanders. * Lose 50 Culture * Gain ((#GA Points x20)/100) Golden Age points '''Option 2: '''Absolutely not. Dutch is the only language of the Flemish. * The Capital undergoes 1 turn of Resistance * Gain 50 Culture '''Flanders 'Option 1: '''Hidily-ho. * Gain 25 Golden Age points '''Option 2: '''Stupid Flanders. * Civilization becomes led by Ned Flanders List of cities *Ghent *Bruges *Antwerp *Leuven *Mechelen *Brussels *Tournai *Tongeren *Ypres *Kortrijk *Lier *Oudenaarde *Aalst *Dendermonde *Vilvoorde *Sint-Truiden *Diksmuide *Nieuwpoort *Damme *Ostend *Dunkirk *Gravelines *Cassel *Roeselare *Hasselt *Diest *Borgloon *Genk *Turnhout *Herentals Full Credits List * ''JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork (Leaderscene, Leader Icon, UU Icon, Building Icon) * Viregel: Artwork (Civ Icon) * Moriboe: Original Author, Research (City/Spy Lists) * Andreas Waldetoft: Peace Theme * David Christiansen: War Theme Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Belgium